HANCURKAN !
by christ-one
Summary: Dirinya hanyalah seorang ayah sekaligus pemimpin bagi keluarga serta warga desanya. namun jika kedua hal itu direnggut paksa dari dirinya maka yang dapat ia katakan adalah "HANCURKAN".
1. Awal dari Semuanya

Naruto

High school DxD

Fate/stay night and fate unlimited blade world.

Nanatsu No taizai.

Dan beberapa character lain yang akan saya pinjam dari anime lain.

SUMARRY :

Dahulu Ketika kecil, dirinya hanya berharap satu hal , yaitu suatu pengakuan. Dan ketika hal itu ia dapatkan dari gurunya,berangsur-angsur keinginan itu mulai berubah. 'Hokage' adalah salah satu kata yang mulai menjadi tujuan utamanya. Namun Sekarang ketika gelar hokage telah ia dapatkan beserta dengan wanita yang ia cintai. kini Tujuan yang ia miliki mulai berubah lagi. "Keluarga" satu kata yang memiliki makna begitu dalam bagi dirinya. Akhirnya dengan jerih payahnya tujuan tersebut berhasil. Namun apa yang akan terjadi ketika hal itu secara paksa direbut oleh makhluk yang bahkan ia tidak kenali? Maka jawaban naruto hanya satu . "H A N C U R K A N ".

Hancur. Mungkin hanya satu kata yang kini bisa dideskripsikan pada desa konoha. Tidak seperti defenisi hancur ketika invansi pain ataupun invansi momoshiki dan khinsiki. Keadaan konoha kali ini sangat sangat jauh dari keadaan tersebut.

Reruntuhan gedung bahkan tak tampak lagi dari radius kurang lebih lima puluh kilometer,akibat hancur menyatu dengan tanah. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah hamparan tanah luas dan berwarna hitam akibat efek ledakan.

Tepat dipusat ledakan tampak Seseorang jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Sinar mata birunya tampak mulai memudar diikuti oleh Darah yang terus bercucuran dari mulutnya,jubah kebanggaannya kini telah ikut compang-camping tak karuan diikuti dengan baju yang tak berbentuk lagi. Pertarungan ini sangat tidak seimbang,bahkan dia yang sudah dicap sebagai hokage terkuat dijamannya harus bersusah payah untuk bangun. Ditambah kurama sang bijuu terkuat sekaligus partner nya harus terpaksa mundur dan kembali kedalam tubuhnya untuk mengumpulkan chakra kembali.

"Naruto" kurama menarik paksa kesadaran naruto kedalam alam bawah sadarnya. "Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan bertahan lama. Semakin lama kesadaranku mulai mencapai batasnya . Aku akan memberimu peluang untuk pergi dari sini." Kurama mulai menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya berniat kembali ke mode bijuu " Kita akan menggunakan mode bijuu untuk sekali lagi, --"

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku lari ketika penduduk konoha masih ada di sini!" Naruto memotong perkataan kurama. Pupil birunya mengecil seketika dan menatap tajam mata besar kurama . - " jangan potong ucapanku bocah bodoh!!". Pukulan telak diarahkan kurama ketubuh naruto,membuat dia terpental kedalam kubangan air yang berada dialam bawah sadarnya." Saat ini kau tidak tahu apa yang kita lawan bodoh!! Lawan kita saat ini jauh lebih kuat daripada juubi ataupun kaguya!! Kau harus tahu itu!! " saat ini emosi kurama meledak,bukan saatnya untuk berpikir menjadi pahlawan. Lawan yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah lawan seperti juubi ataupun kaguya. Lawan yang naruto hadapi saat ini sangat jauh diatas mereka berdua. Dan kurama benar-benar sangat tahu akan hal ini.

"Ughh ! " naruto bangkit berdiri . Dia menengadahkan kepalanya. menatap kurama. Naruto menangis. " kau benar kurama, aku tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan sangat tahu!" naruto berteriak. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan-lagi-rakyatku menuju kematian?!! Sudah setengah dari rakyat ku mati sia-sia apa kau tau perasaanku?! Aku rasa kau tahu,sebab kita memiliki koneksi". Naruto mengelap air matanya kemudian berjalan kearah kurama. Dan mengarahkan tinjunya untuk kesekian kalinya " aku rasa kau tahu jawabanku partner" . Naruto menatap mata besar kurama dengan tegas. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan sisa rakyatnya mati untuk alasan yang sia-sia. Tidak untuk kali ini. Sebab jauh didalam hatinya ia tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah orang tercintanya mati-lagi-. Terlebih lagi wajah istri dan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil. 'Hinata,boruto,himawari, ayah akan melindungi kalian sampai titik darah penghabisan!'.

" kita tidak akan menang" kurama menundukan kepalanya. " tidak untuk saat ini " . Mata besarnya menyipit untuk sesaat diikuti dengan raut sedih.

Naruto tersenyum tegas. " ya aku tahu itu,tapi setidaknya kita sudah berusaha dan akan dikenal sebagai duo sejarah yang menyelamatkan dunia -lagi- hehe" naruto tersenyum lebar.

Kurama mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum, seharusnya dia yang paling tahu sifat host nya ini. Ah atau sekarang bisa dia panggil dengan sebutan partner ."kita akan menyelamatkan sisa-sisa rakyat konoha, maka untuk itu dengarkan penjelasanku".

"Hehe terimakasih kurama".

Naruto bangkit berdiri,kini dia telah memasuki mode senin diikuti dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang berubah warna menjadi jingga. Mengarahkan pandangannya keatas langit diikuti dengan memutihnya buku-buku tangannya akibat mengepal begitu erat. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menatap ribuan musuh yang tidak ia kenal makhluk apa itu dengan tatapan tajam seakan tatapan itu dapat membunuh mereka semua.

Bertanduk , bersayap, berekor ,memiliki cakar adalah salah satu ciri utama musuh-musuh yang kini telah menghancurkan desa tercintanya dengan sekali serang. Satu kali serang dan konoha hancur tak tersisa.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian! Siapapun kalian yang telah menghancurkan desaku akan mati ditanganku !" .Naruto berteriak sekaligus meningkatkan intensitas chakranya. -Pekat-.kali ini ia meningkatkan kosentrasi chakra kurama dan mode senin kearah yang lebih terkonsentrasi lagi . Ia tahu, saat ini adalah chakra terakhir sekaligus harapan terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari kurama.

Tertawa. Ribuan pasukan yang ada didepan naruto tertawa meremehkan sambil menatap satu manusia yang ada didepan mereka ketika mendengar teriakan lantang naruto. Sekaligus diikuti dengan keluarnya salah satu dari mereka dari barisan tempur.

Salah seorang pria berperawakan sekitar lima puluh tahunan berbadan besar dengan tanduk hitam panjang mencuat kedepan,rambut putih diikat kebelakang beserta dengan kedua belas sayap putih yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya mengarahkan arah terbangnya menuju arah naruto berada. Kelihatannya ia adalah salah satu pemimpin dari ribuan pasukan yang ada dibelakangnya. Tidak lupa pula dengan Armor emas dengan ukiran-ukiran aksara kuno tampak menutupi tubuh kekarnya sekaligus menampakan kegagahannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka,untuk tempat terakhir yang akan kami hancurkan akan ada gangguan seperti dirimu" pria berbadan besar itu membuka suaranya. Menatap tajam kearah naruto ,kemudian tersenyum meremehkan . "Sungguh manusia yang sangat menarik, bukan begitu prajuritku?! " Pria berbadan besar itu berteriak kearah pasukannya .

"Hyaaaaa hyaaaa!!!" suara teriakan dari ribuan pasukan yang ada dibelakangnya terdengar riuh dan menggemah diikuti dengan dentingan logam yang saling beradu akibat senjata mereka.

Tiba- tiba saja *buagh* naruto terpental ratusan meter dengan jarak waktu seperkian detik menabrak reruntuhan patung hokage yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. " tapi maaf saja, ras manusia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ras kami" . Pria berbadan kekar itu sedikit melemaskan otot lehernya dengan menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya " aku rasa tinju seperti itu tidak akan membunuh mu dengan cepat eh?" .

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar. Sial,untung saja dia cepat melapisi tubunya dengan chakra kurama ditambah dengan insting yang ia dapat dari mode senin sehingga sempat menahan dan melompat kebelakang untuk mengurangi momentum pukulannya.

"Kurama,apa tadi hiraisin?" naruto berbicara dari dalam hati. "Aku rasa tidak, dia tidak menunjukan segel tangan atau titik dia untuk berteleport. Mungkin saja itu hanya pergerakan super cepat seperti shunsin raikage, naruto".

"Begitukah?--!" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dia telah menerima serangan untuk kedua kalinya. *Buagh* pukulan paman tadi telah ditahan naruto dengan mengerahkan kedua lengan bantuan dari chakra kurama. "Aku tidak akan termakan trik yang sama untuk kedua kalinya sialan!!" . Naruto menarik lengan pria tersebut dan memukul balik. " haha menarik bocah" tapi sayang pukulan naruto tidak mengenainya sebab pria tersebut telah bergerak kembali ketempat awalnya tadi,ratusan meter dengan jarak naruto yang sekarang.

"Hei bocah" pria tua itu tampak berteriak. " mau tauh sedikit rahasia? " pria tua itu tersenyum menyeringai . " kami tauh bahwa masih ada sisa-sisa rakyatmu yang masih hidup di luar wilayah ini " pria tua itu menatap naruto dengan tajamnya " dan ya ,kau taukan . Kami tidak akan kecolongan seperti tadi. Memusnahkan wilayahmu tapi yang ikut mati hanya setengah penghuninya. Maka maafkan aku . Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi-lagi-..."

'Berengsek! Dia tau aku melakukan hiraisin pada mereka' naruto bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Sialan! Dia sangat cepat. Apa mungkin kita juga harus bertarung dengan beradu kecepatan kurama?"

"Tidak , itu tidak perlu. Lagipula kekuatan kita tinggal sedikit. Kita hanya perlu mengefisiensikan serangan terakhir kita. Dengan jumlah musuh yang begitu banyak , maka serangan paling efektif untuk yang kita gunakan saat ini adalah mode bijuu. Terlebih lagi lima bhunsinmu telah selesai memindahkan sisa rakyat konoha dan memberi tauh rencana kita kepada kakashi. Aku harap sasuke juga mau mengerti.".

" begitu ya? " naruto tersenyum legah. setidaknya saat ini beban yang ia pikul sudah terangkat salah satunya. " baiklah, apa kau sanggup untuk kembali ke mode bijuu sekali lagi kurama? Ya kau taukan mengingat 'itu' mu tak lagi sempurna?kehehe" naruto tertawa.

" cih jangan remehkan aku,kau kira aku itu kau yang kena masalah langsung nangis dan mewek" . Naruto langsung cemberut mendengarnya,enak saja hokage terkuat dihina seperti ini. Kurama yang melihat perubahan naruto langsung tertawa. tidak lama setelah tertawa Mereka berdua terpejam.

" tapi setidaknya..." naruto dan kurama tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tinju.

" kita berdua.." serpihan-serpihan chakra kurama mulai merembes keluar dari tubuh naruto.

" bisa mati sebagai partner!!!" Teriakan lantang dari kedua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut menggema keseluruh konoha .

Jahu -sangat-sangat-jauh dari keberadaan naruto sekarang, seorang wanita menunduk dalam keheningan sambil meneteskan air mata 'Naruto-kun' wanita itu menangis dalam diam sambil menatap kedua buah hatinya.

"KURAMA!!!" teriakan lantang terdengar mengejutkan ribuan pasukan yang saat ini tepat berada dihadapan naruto . Mereka kaget bukan main. Kini dihadapan mereka muncul wujud monster kurama dengan tinggi dua kali lipat dari mode bijuu yang mereka lawan beberapa waktu lalu . Saat ini mode kurama lebih besar beratus-ratus meter dan berwarna merah pekat. --campuran antara kuning dan jingga menghasilkan merah-- kuning berasal dari mode bijuu, serta jingga berasal dari chakra alam yang disatu padukan menghasilkan kurama yang sekarang. Tidak lupa pula diikuti oleh armor yang perlahan-lahan menutupi tubuh kurama seperti armor para kesatria spartan romawi yang hanya menutupi bagian-bagian vital saja. Seperti dada,lengan,paha,perut beserta helm yang ikut menutupi wajah kurama. Tidak lupa pula dengan dua bilah katana yang bertengger manis dibagian pinggang kanan dan diikuti dengan sebuah perisai berbentuk bintang ditangan kiri. Inilah kekuatan mereka. Kekuatan yang akan membinasahkan siapapun yang telah melihatnya. "FULL ARMOR TITAN SPARTAN KURAMA "dengan presentase kekuatan level dua dari ke lima level yang bisa dikeluarkan naruto. Sebab kondisi chakra mereka saat ini tidak mumpuni untuk mengeluarkan sosok yang sempurna .

"HAHAHAHAH menarik!!! Sungguh menarik!!" pria tua itu terbang melesat dengan kedua belas sayapnya kehadapan naruto. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini!! Setelah beribu-ribu tahun hidup, ini adalah yang kedua kalinya aku merasakannya!!" pria tua itu masih tertawa lebar sambil mengelap air matanya yang muncul akibat merasakan rasa senang yang berlebihan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah keras. Dia menatap keseluruhan mode bijuu kurama dan mencoba merasakan kekuatan dari lawannya. Dia tersenyum. Sudah saatnya memutuskan,selama ratusan tahun menjadi panglima perang baru kali ini ia merasa semangat untuk kemedan peperangan. " kalian semua wahai prajuritku yang berani dan terkuat. Untuk saat ini aku minta pada kalian untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku . Aku hanya minta pada kalian untuk menonton dan mendukungku. Tidak lupa pula aku sampaikan untuk kedua panglima perang lainnya untuk tidak ikut campur. " dia berteriak kemudian menyeringai sekali lagi . " sebab aku tidak mau rasa senang ini cepat berakhir" .

"Hora hora!!!" ribuan pasukan tersebut berteriak keras. Jika ini yang diminta pimpinan mereka,maka dengan ini juga mereka akan mendukungnya.

bersamaan dengan itu tidak jahu dari dalam kerumunan pasukan,disebuah kereta perang bertahtahkan emas dan berlian terdapat dua orang sedang duduk santai didalamnya. pria dan wanita saling melempar pandangan. " cih sombong sekali pria tua itu,aku harap dia kalah saja" seorang wanita dengan perawakan sekitar dua puluhan mendecih tidak suka,sambil melipat tangannya diatas dada.

"Ia aku harap.." pria yang ada didepan wanita itu menanggapi ocehan temannya itu dengan dingin. " ia aku harap...manusia itu tidak mati dengan cepat. arghh, seandainya aku tidak terluka akibat serangan pemuda bermata aneh itu, bisa aku pastikan aku akan melenyapkan sampah-sampah seperti mereka dengan cepat ! seperti sampah-sampah sebelumnya"

Sembilan ekor kurama kini melambai-lambai dengan bebasnya. Saat ini sosok raksasanya telah berdiri tepat di hamparan desa konoha yang telah hancur akibat ledakan yang desa ini terima. Saling menatap . Naruto menatap pria tua itu dengan tajam bersamaan dengan munculnya 15 bola-bola hitam berukuran bola voli tepat didepan mulut kurama.

Syuut..!

Lima belas bijuu dama berukuran mini itu langsung dilesatkan naruto menuju kerumunan pasukan yang telah menghancurkan desanya. "Matilah" . Naruto bergumam pelan.

Namun lesatan bijuu dama kurama yang bergerak lurus kedepan tiba-tiba saja berbelok kearah kiri dan menabrak kawasan hutan mati konoha yg kemudian langsung meledak menghancurkan seluruh hutan. Seperti ada sebuah penghalang transparan yang membelokan laju serangan naruto.

"Sial" pelipis naruto berkerut. Dia menahan giginya untuk tidak bergemeretak .

"Luar biasa" tiba-tiba saja pak tua itu telah muncul dihadapan naruto. dia sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan kekiri seperti seseorang yang ingin menghalangi debu. "Mungkin jika aku tidak menahan Seranganmu,bisa dipastikan hampir setengah pasukan ku bisa kau bunuh seketika-"

buaghh . .

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh pak tua tersebut terlempar kebawah menuju hamparan tanah konoha yang ada dibawahnya. Sebuah tendangan keras diikuti dengan chakra kurama telah menghantam tubuh pria tua itu dengan telak kedalam tanah hingga membentuk sebuah kawah lebar berdiameter dua puluh meter.

Tap..

Kini sesosok bhunsin naruto muncul tidak jahu dari titik jatuhnya pak tua tadi. Bhunsin naruto tersenyum dan berujar " itu adalah serangan pertama dariku pak tua , dan serangan-serangan berikutnya pasti akan menghancurkan kau dan para pasukanmu" . Setelah mengatakan hal itu muncul bunyi *boof*diikuti dengan menghilangnya wujud bhunsin naruto.

Kenapa pak tua itu tidak menyadari keberadaan bhunsin naruto? Dan bagaimana naruto dapat memunculkan bhunsin ketika dia tidak menampakan segel bhunshinnya? Jawabannya sederhana. Yang muncul tadi adalah salah satu bhunsin yang sebelumnya telah naruto perintahkan untuk mengevakuasi setengah dari sisa-sisa rakyat konoha. Ditambah bhunsin naruto tengah menggunakan mode senin yang otomatis menyamarkan hawa keberadaannya naruto. Serangan dadakan ,dan itu berhasil.

Pak tua itu kembali berdiri. Dia mengarahkan tangan kananya kearah bagian punggung dengan maksud membersihkan bekas pukulan naruto pada baju jirahnya. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut panjangnya kebagian telinga. Kemudian menatap kearah kurama,lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok kecil didalam kepala kurama. " menarik" dia menyekah sedikit darah yang muncul disudut bibirnya.

Kini pak tua itu sedikit meregangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang membentuk kuda-kuda dengan sedikit menekuk dan memundurkan kaki kiri kebelakang kemudian memajukan kaki kanannya diikuti dengan munculnya aurah putih pada tubuh pria tua itu.

Wush.. Tiba-tiba saja tanah yang ia pijak memunculkan retakan besar yang membentuk kawah lebar bersamaan dengan melesatnya ia kearah kurama dengan cepat.

'Sial!' Kurama berteriak. "Naruto , menghindar!" .

Duar!! Tubuh raksasa kurama bergerak limbung berpuluh puluh meter kebelakang, diikuti dengan munculnya ledakan energi yang begitu besar akibat benturan energi yang saling bertubrukan. Untung saja naruto dengan cepat menggerakan perisai ditangan kirinya untuk menghalangi pukulan pria tua tersebut.

Sial ,hampir saja ia meremehkan tubuh kecil pak tua itu . Namun ketika ia merasakan luapan energi yang begitu besar pada tinju kanannya secara otomatis insting mode seninnya menyala. Mungkin jika ia tidak menahannya dengan perisainya bisa dipastikan dirinya dan kurama akan melesat dan terhempas ratusan meter kebelakang.

"Hahaha" suara tawa berat menggemah . Asap-asap tipis akibat letupan energi mulai menghilang ,menampakan wujud seekor makhluk raksasa. Kini kedua belas sayap putihnya telah berganti warna menjadi hitam, diikuti dengan bentuk tubuh yang berubah menjadi rakasasa. "Naga." Satu kata yang bisa dideskripsikan dari penampakan kali ini. Tanduk hitam besar yang memanjang melingkar,kemudian sisik merah kehitaman yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Kali ini wujud pria tua itu telah berubah seratus persen . Sosok manusianya telah berganti menjadi sosok naga raksasa. Tidak lupa diikuti dengan jirah emas raksasa yang ikut melapisi tubuh besar sang pemakai.

Bola mata naruto melotot,dirinya terkejut dengan perubahan pak tua itu. keringat mulai sikit demi sedikit bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Bahkan kurama yang telah menunjukan wujud dua kali lebih besar dari wujud aslinya nampak seperti seorang bocah dihadapan pak tua ini. Tekanan yang ia rasakan kini berpuluh puluh kali lipat begitu berat dari sebelumnya. inilah hal yang ditakutkan kurama,dan salah satunya telah menunjukan dirinya dengan sempurna.

"Roarggghhh!!!" Auman naga terdengar disegala penjuru tanah konoha. Pupil mata beriris satu itu menatap wujud bijuu kurama yang setinggi bahunya. " sudah lama aku tidak menampakan wujud sempurnaku. Bukan karna aku tidak mampu untuk mengalahkanmu dengan wujud manusiaku. Tapi atasan sudah memintaku untuk kembali. Maka salah satu cara untuk mengalahkanmu dengan cepat adalah dengan menunjukan wujud sempurnaku " beribu-ribu kubik ton energi murni berwarna merah mulai merembes keluar dari tubuh sang naga.

"Aku menghargai kekuatanmu wahai sang pemimpin dari salah satu dunia yang telah kami binasakan. Maka dengan itu aku akan memberi tauh namaku." Sang naga menahan kalimatnya. " pendragon. Esstarosa pendragon" . Dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang ia ucapkan, miliaran kubik api panas menghantam tubuh naruto beserta kurama diikuti dengan pukulan super keras akibat konsentrasi energi murni dari tangan kanan estarosa yang menghantam ulu hati kurama sehingga membuat ia harus terpaksa terhempas ratusan meter kebelakang.

Seakan tidak memberi jedah dan waktu , wujud naga estarosa langung berteleport dihadapan kurama dan menyabetkan ekor sekeras bajanya pada wajah kurama yang membuat tubuhnya terhempas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Argh!!" teriakan naruto terdengar menggemah. Rasa sakit yang ia terima begitu terasa sakitnya. pupil matanya mengecil diikuti dengan Mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar -untuk yang kedua kalinya-.

"sial,luka-luka ku belum sembuh total!" . Naruto mencoba bangkit berdiri dari dalam chakra kurama.

"Naruto?!" Kurama ikut berteriak dari dalam batin naruto. Dirinya mulai kahwatir pada keadaan sang partner. Meskipun pada awalnya naruto bersikap tahan banting. Namun ia tau apa yang dirasakan sang partner. Terlebih lagi beban fisik dan mental yang harus naruto rasakan saat ini.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah!''. Naruto menggumam Diikuti dengan munculnya lintasan ingatan tentang kedua anaknya dikepalanya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin mati dengan cara yang tidak epic begini. Setidaknya ia harus mati dengan bangga seperti guru jiraiya ataupun hokage-hokege pendahulunya! Seakan tidak ingin kalah dengan naga raksasa yang ada dihadapannya ,kurama ikut berteriak keras. Dia menahan pukulan estarosa dengan kesembilan ekornya kemudian melilitkan nya pada lengan sang naga.

" naruto ,sekarang!" Seakan telah mengerti akan ucapan kurama, naruto langsung melesatkan lima buah bijuu dama tepat dihadapan wajah esstarosa,yang menyebabkan terjadinya ledakan luar biasa besar sehingga memaksa esstarosa untuk terhempas dan berguling-guling dihamparan luas tanah konoha yang kemudian berhenti, ketika jarak hempasan mendekati tiga ratus meter dari keadaan awal dia diserang.

Ya! Meskipun pada saat esstarosa dalam wujud naganya bisa melakukan teleportasi,tapi dia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk berpindah akibat keadaan lengan kanan nya yang telah dililit oleh ekor kurama, ditambah dengan wujud naganya yang besar berarti massa tubuhnya juga semakin berat untuk bergerak, maka akan butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk berteleport. Dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi naruto untuk memberikan dampak serangan balik yang begitu besar.

"Cih jangan remehkan kami pak tua, kami tidak akan kalah dengan cepat" keadaan naruto saat ini telah benar-benar berantakan. Bahkan ketika berucap seperti itu,darah pada sudut bibirnya masih saja mengalir. tapi tidak dengan semangatnya.

hal itu ditandai dengan pandangan matanya begitu berkobar-kobar layaknya barah api. Diikuti dengan munculnya raut tegas pada wajahnya. Dia hokage,maka sudah seharusnya begitu!

"Keehh bocah sombong.." esstarosa bangkit berdiri. Saat ini keadaannya juga tidak jauh dari kata baik. Baju jirahnya saja sudah menghilang entah kemana, diikuti dengan berbagai luka koyak dan lebam akibat ledakan tadi.

" ini gara-gara aku sudah terlalu lama tidak peregangan ". Naga itu menggerakan tangan kanannya menyilang kearah kiri diikuti lengan kiri kekanan.

"Baiklah kita selesaikan ini dengan satu serangan bocah. Aku sudah terlalu lama meladenimu. "

Naruto ikut terkekeh, padahal keadaannya saat ini tidak jahu dari keadaan sang lawan, penuh luka dan berantakan . "baiklah ini yang terakhir" .

Jauh sebelum naruto terkena serangan pertama naga esstarossa, dia telah mengumpulkan banyak chakra senjutsu melalu bhunsinnya untuk digunakan pada rencana terakhir dan saat ini adalah hal yang pas untuk melakukannya, dan serangan ini akan ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan naga estarossa yang ada di hadapannya diikuti dengan pasukan yang ada di belakangnya.

Kini naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar kedepan diikuti dengan terbukanya mulut kurama yang menampakan taring-taring chakra berwarna merah kejinggaan . Sekaligus dengan munculnya beribu-ribu titik kehitaman yang makin lama makin terkosentrasi dan menyatu menjadi satu, serta empat cincin api yang berputar dengan cepat membentuk silang diagonal disekitar titik tersebut hingga berhenti bergerak, menampilkan bolah hitam dengan diameter sekitar seratus lima puluh meter yang dikelilingi oleh lidah-lidah api tepat didepan tubuh kurama.

" untuk sekarang serangan kita yang paling kuat dan efektif hanya ini naruto" kurama berujar sambil melirik naruto yang ada dihadapannya. Tepatnya dialam bawah sadar mereka .

" tidak apa,ini saja sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan mereka"

 ** _"Senpou: cho katon bijuu dama rasen shuriken!"_**

Wushhh... Lesatan bijuu dama tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju naga esstarosa beserta pasukan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" setelah berseru seperti itu,sekujur tubuh estarossa tampak diselimuti cahaya hitam yang membuat kulit tubuhnya tampak seperti diselimuti armor perang hitam. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya kehadapan bola bijuu dama.

 ** _"Full counter : unlimited!!"_** secara tiba-tiba dengan hitungan detik ,laju bijuu dama yang begitu besar dapat dihentikan oleh esstarosa. Ia menyerapnya kedalam tubuhnya. Ya, full counter adalah suatu jurus yang fungsinya dapat menyerap segala energi sihir maupun serangan fisik yang akan dilancarkan kepada sang pengguna, kemudian disimpan dan dibalikan kepada sang pemberi serangan.

Unlimited full counter adalah level tertinggi dari penggunaan jurus ini. Yang artinya mau sebesar apapun energinya bisa esstarosa serap kemudian digunakan untuk menyerang balik sang musuh.

Namun...*kaboom* tiba-tiba muncul ledakan yang sangat besar tepat dibalik tubuh esstarosa, yang berasal dari tempat pasukannya berdiri saat ini. bersamaan waktu dengan serangan balik yang ia lancarkan kearah naruto.

Setengah pasukan estarosa kini lenyap seketika,Bagaikan selembar kertas yang dibakar oleh api besar. Dan hanya menyisakan butiran-butiran abu bekas bakaran.

Mata estarossa membulat seketika. Bagaimana mungkin full counter : unlimited nya tidak bisa menyerap energi bijuu dama?! Apa mungkin energi serangan naruto lebih besar dari jurusnya?

Seakan akan melihat kebingungan estarossa,tanpa diminta naruto mulai membuka suara . "Hei jangan heran pak tua, jurus yang kau gunakan sangatlah sempurna. Justru karena aku tahu akan sempurna, maka aku membagi dua seranganku tanpa kau sadari. Kemudian menteleport serangan keduaku tanpa kau ketahui kearah pasukanmu berada." naruto mengakhiri ucapannya, Saat ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

Bersamaan dengan meledaknya bijuu dama kedua ,serangan pembalik dari estarossa ikut meledak . Melahap habis tubuh naruto tanpa sisah. Ya saat ini adalah saat-saat terakhir dari sang nanadaime hokage,akhir dari shinobi terkuat pada jamanya. Ya Setidaknya ia telah berhasil membunuh setengah pasukan musuh dan melindungi setengah rakyatnya.

Matanya tertutup . Lintasan hidupnya dari ia kecil hingga mempunya sebuah keluarga yang bahagia kini seakan-akan seperti berputar didalam kepalanya.

Ini wajar,sebab kata orang-orang ketika ajal menjemput maka kenangan-kenangan akan orang-orang terkasih akan ikut melintas didalam pikiran.

"Hinata..boruto..himawari" naruto menangis. " ayah duluan nak,kakek dan nenek kalian sudah menunggu ayah disana. Ayah harap kalian tidak datang menyusul dengan cepat". Seakan memberi penghormatan terakhir,ledakan besar baru muncul seketika naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Hancur. Binasah. dua kata yang saat ini mewakili hokage beserta desa konoha saat ini.

Selamat tinggal semuanya.

TBC

Nb: alur waktu terjadi ketika umur naruto 25 tahun. Disini boruto masih umur 4 tahun dan himawari 2 tahun. Kejadian momoshiki berbeda dengan boruto the movie. Serangan momoshiki terjadi ketika umur boruto baru 2 tahun.

Naruto disini baru satu setengah tahun menjabat hokage. Lebih cepat dari canon.

Kekuatan naruto hampir sama Dengan dicanon,hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari imajinasi saya.

Sekian.

ffn ini crossover antara 4 manga . karena dihastag cuman bisa 2 tag saja. naruto dan dxd ,makanya yang 2 lainnya saya tulis di atas sebelum summary. thanks.

Nb : Edit.

untuk beberapa akun yg review mengenai pertanyaan "kenapa naruto disini lemah banget?" / " naruto kan dijuluki dewa shinobi? masa kalah?" atau yg berbau begini. maka saya bisa jawab

"Jadi gini ya , saya udah terlalu banyak membaca fanfic tentang ke over poweran naruto diikuti manga dan animenya itu sendiri. Terlebih lagi saya memng suka naruto yg over power. Tapi jika kamu membaca cerita saya lebih teliti,pasti kamu tauh kenapa naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan itu ada alasannya. Terlebih lagi ada saya kasih clue lewat dialog atau narator dari saya. Dan yah, gk ada cerita yg pahlawannya langsung menang. Awokawok. Nice."

saya bukannya sombong,tapi cuman mau memperjelas jawaban untuk akun-akun bodong yg bisanya cuman komentar pedas saja,tapi tidak ada niatan membangun. sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo kata-kata saya terkesan berlebihan.


	2. Dunia baru

Naruto

High school DxD

Fate/stay night and fate unlimited blade world.

Nanatsu No taizai.

Dan beberapa character lain yang akan saya pinjam dari anime lain.

SUMARRY :

Dahulu Ketika kecil, dirinya hanya berharap satu hal , yaitu suatu pengakuan. Dan ketika hal itu ia dapatkan dari gurunya,berangsur-angsur keinginan itu mulai berubah. 'Hokage' adalah salah satu kata yang mulai menjadi tujuan utamanya. Namun Sekarang ketika gelar hokage telah ia dapatkan beserta dengan wanita yang ia cintai. kini Tujuan yang ia miliki mulai berubah lagi. "Keluarga" satu kata yang memiliki makna begitu dalam bagi dirinya. Akhirnya dengan jerih payahnya tujuan tersebut berhasil. Namun apa yang akan terjadi ketika hal itu secara paksa direbut oleh makhluk yang bahkan ia tidak kenali? Maka jawaban naruto hanya satu . "H A N C U R K A N ".

KONOHA.

Tiga jam sebelum penghancuran.

Hari ini tampak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Tampak cerah dan menyilaukan diikuti dengan burung-burung yang mulai berterbangan dan berkicauan diantara awan-awan.

serta ikut munculnya Mentari pagi diatas langit,bersamaan dengan dimulainya segala aktifitas warga konoha.

Ada yang baru menaikan gerai toko jualannya, ada yang berlalu-lalang dijalan untuk pergi ke akademi atau ketempat kerjanya dan ada pula yang saling sapa sesama warga ketika saling berpapasan.

Konoha saat ini berbeda dengan konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu. Desa ini telah berkembang menuju desa yang akan digadang-gadang sebagai desa termaju dikawasan Hi no kuni atau negara api. Dan Hal ini tidak luput dari usaha-usaha para hokage atau pemimpin dari konoha yang selalu berjuang keras untuk memajukan desa ini agar para rakyat yang tinggal didalamnya mendapatkan kesejahteraan yang memadai.

Dan kali ini sebagai hokage baru yang akan memimpin desa konoha untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, seorang pria dewasa harus sering-sering terpaksa berkutat dengan ratusan lembar kertas yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habis-habisnya . Tepat di hadapannya,diatas meja kebanggaannya.

"Arghhh! Sial, apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa kertas didepanku ini tidak habis-habis?! Tanganku lelah menempel stempel!! " naruto menggerutu dan berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acakan surai blondenya.

sial baginya, matahari baru saja menampakan wujudnya. seharusnya yang ia dapatkan adalah hari-hari yang bahagia, sarapan bersama istri tercinta sambil memandangi senyum-senyum manis anaknya, tepat diatas meja makan. Bukannya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas sialan ini, yang membuat dia harus terpaksa menginap dan tidur diruangan kantornya.

Saat ini keadaan naruto sang hokage ketujuh sangatlah mengenaskan. Banyak lembaran-lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk hingga setinggi gunung. (Oke,itu hanya sebuah kiasan) mungkin sekitar tinggi anaknya, boruto kecil yang hyper aktif . 50 cm , Mungkin.

Dan Pada saat ini naruto sedang duduk disebuah ruangan besar seukuran 10 x 10 meter membentuk sebuah persegi. Tidak jauh dari kursi yang ia duduki, 5 meter disebelah kanannya tersusun tiga lemari besar berisi ratusan berkas-berkas penting dan perkamen-perkamen atau gulungan-gulungan dari besar hingga kecil yang tersusun rapi didalamnya. Kemudian ada beberapa sofa yang membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah meja sebagai pusatnya, Sofa-sofa itu diletakan disitu dengan maksud ketika para tamu atau kolega-kolega penting sang hokage datang, mereka tidak harus berdiri ketika menemui naruto.

Kemudian ada sebuah laptop keluaran pertama dan sebuah mesin printer sebagai alat cetak tepat diatas meja sang hokage, bersampingan dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas. Jangan heran, sebab konoha yang sekarang sudah maju bung ! Oh , dan jangan lupakan hal yang paling penting diantara semuanya. Yaitu, ketujuh foto pemimpin desa konoha dari sang hokage pertama hingga hokage ketuju yang bertengger manis didinding yang ada dibelakang kursi naruto saat ini. Yah diletakan disitu agar ketika para tamu masuk melewati pintu masuk ,maka pandangan mereka akan tertuju langsung pada foto para pemimpin desa konoha.

tok-tok *

Suara ketukan pintu baru saja membuyarkan lamunan sang hokage. " saya masuk hokage-sama" . Suara seseorang dari balik pintu terdengar di indera pendengaran sang hokage.

"Ah ya silahkan masuk " naruto sedikit berteriak.

Pintu besar itu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa berjenggot tipis dengan rambut panjang dikuncir kebelakang sambil menguap. sepertinya pria ini seumuran dengan naruto.

"Cih ,shikamaru. Aku benci ketika kau panggil dengan formal begitu, Sama sekali bukan gayaku " naruto mengarahkan pandangan malas kearah shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi ocehan naruto, kemudian berjalan kearah meja kerja naruto, duduk tepat dihadapannya.

" aku ingin melaporkan kerja sama dengan pihak pedagang baja, Mereka setuju dengan harga yang kita tawarkan." Shikamaru memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada naruto. Shikamaru adalah penasihat penting hokage , oleh karena itu ialah yang melaporkan segala rencana-rencana penting konoha kepadanya.

Dan Saat ini pembangunan konoha sangat diutamakan makanya mereka sampai mati-matian membujuk para pengusaha baja untuk menerima kerja sama mereka.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Ia tersenyum senang.

" akhirnya para pedagang itu luluh juga hatinya, sampai-sampai aku terbawa stress gara-gara mereka. Huff " naruto kembali duduk kekursinya kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya, dia melemaskan punggungnya yang saat ini sangat kaku.

" ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan misi sasuke dan kakashi sensei? Apa mereka berhasil meyakinkan gaara untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahan pembangkit listrik tenaga angin kita? "

ya, Saat ini pihak konoha sedang mengembangkan tenaga pembangkit listrik bertenaga angin dan jika dilihat-lihat , Desa dari teman seperjuangannya, gaara sang kazekage adalah desa yang sangat tepat untuk mendirikan PLTA, Sebab terletak di pinggiran kaze no kuni atau negara angin. Tempat yg sangat strategis untuk mendirikan PLTA.

"Entahlah, belum ada kabar dari -- " ucapan shikamaru tiba-tiba saja terhenti akibat kemunculan seorang anbu yang tiba-saja sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. Membungkuk hormat. " maafkan saya telah mengganggu waktu hokage-sama" Anbu bertopeng singa itu mengeluarkan suaranya,sambil tetap memberi hormat ia mengarahkan wajahnya kearah naruto.

"Sudahlah sai, tidak usah terlalu formal. Jadi apa yang dilakukan kapten anbu di ruanganku?" .

" sasuke dan kakashi-sensei telah kembali naruto" sai menahan sedikit ucapannya. "Namun keadaan mereka sangat buruk. Mereka terluka parah, begitu pula dengan kazekage serta 200 rakyat suna"

"Ha? Kazekage dan rakyatnya? Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?" naruto menggerling heran . "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Dipinggiran desa konoha, dekat dengan hutan perbatasan selatan" sai menjelaskan.

" baiklah Shikamaru sai Kita kesana" naruto bangkit berdiri dan bergegas, tidak lupa pula memakai jubah kebesarannya yang bertuliskan hokage ke-7.

Skip

Saat ini naruto telah sampai dikawasan hutan bagian selatan konoha. Hutan lebat yang menjadi pembatas desa konoha dengan desa - desa lain yang ada dikawasan hi no kuni atau negara api .

Naruto berjalan kearah kerumunan warga suna, diikuti dengan shikamaru serta sai sang kapten anbu dan beberapa anak buahnya dibelakang naruto.

Tidak jauh dari tempat naruto berdiri sekarang, tampaklah seorang wanita dewasa bersurai pink yang mengenakan jubah putih layaknya seorang dokter dan untuk baju dalamannya ia menggunakan baju merah dengan lengan pendek dan celana panjang 3/4 yang hanya menutupi hingga betis sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah seorang suster, bawahan sang dokter.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaan sasuke dan kakashi sensei?" naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah kahwatir sambil menatap sakura.

saat ini, dikawasan hutan konoha bagian selatan sudah berdiri tenda-tenda pengungsi dadakan,ada sekitar 30 tenda besar berwarna putih yang menampung puluhan warga suna yang mengalami luka-luka, baik ringan ataupun berat. dan sakura sebagai pimpinan rumah sakit dikonoha langsung terjun turun tangan kesini.

Sakura berbalik menatap naruto. tadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah operasi kecil dirumah sakit konoha. Namun ketika mendengar keadaan suaminya,dia langsung cepat-cepat bergegas untuk pergi ke hutan tempat suaminya ditemukan.

" sasuke-kun dia hampir sekarat naruto " sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan nya kali ini campur aduk antara sedih dan bersyukur karena sasuke sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Bahkan dia harus menggunakan byakugou no jutsunya untuk menyelamatkan sasuke. Sebab pada saat sasuke sampai dihutan ini, keadaan tubuhnya sangatlah parah. Bahkan sepucuk pedang panjang telah menembus dadanya. Namun syukur, kami-sama masih melindungi suaminya. Pedang itu tidak sampai mengenai bagian vital suaminya, yaitu daerah jantung.

" sasuke-kun, kakashi sensei serta gaara-sama mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling parah luka-lukanya. mereka semua terkena luka bakar hampir 35% disekujur tubuh dan banyak tubuhnya yang mengalami patah tulang" sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada naruto.

"Untuk sekarang mungkin hanya kakashi sensei yang bisa dimintain informasi, sebab dia yang paling minimun lukanya daripada sasuke-kun dan gaara-sama"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, terimakasih sakura. untuk sekarang aku serahkan pengobatan warga suna kepadamu" Naruto tersenyum hangat kepada sakura, dia tidak ingin membuat sakura semakin kahwatir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" naruto menyentuh pundak sakura. setelah mengatakan itu mereka langsung pergi menuju tenda kakashi, sasuke serta gaara.

Keadaan didalam tenda saat ini kelihatan begitu memprihatinkan. Dari tiga orang yang tengah berbaring, dua diantaranya sedang tertidur sambil diselimuti oleh katsuyu, Siput penyembuh hasil dari kuchiyose sakura dan dua orang tersebut adalah sasuke dan gaara . Saat ini keadaan tubuh mereka bertiga penuh dengan perban-perban putih.

" kakashi sensei? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kakashi yang mencoba menyenderkan bahunya dikepala tempat tidur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat naruto,memprihatinkan." kakashi membuka suara,meskipun sedikit serak. Kali ini ada yang harus disampaikan kepada naruto dan itu sangat penting.

" kami diserang habis-habisan".

"Diserang? Maksud sensei? Siapa yang menyerang kalian?" alis naruto berkerut. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Apa-apaan ini,siapa lagi orang bodoh yang mencoba menyulut perang kembali.

Shikamaru yang berada disamping naruto langsung memegang pundak naruto. Mencoba menenangkan hati teman masa kecilnya ini. Ia tahu bahwa temannya ini agak sering cepat tersulut jika ada masalah yang menyangkut tentang orang-orang terkasihnya. " tenangkan dirimu naruto, lebih baik kita mendengarkan penjelasan kakashi-sensei, Agar cepat dalam mengambil keputusan"

"Baiklah" pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Untuk sekarang ia harus berpikir dengan jernih. " bisa kau ceritakan Apa yang terjadi kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mengangguk , ia memulai ceritanya.

 ** _flashback kakashi on_**

"Baiklah terimakasih kasih atas kerja samanya kazekage-sama" kakashi tersenyum singkat, hal itu bisa dilihat dari kedua matanya yang ikut menyipit. "Saya harap kedua desa kita dapat menjalin hubungan bilateral dengan disetujuinya kerja sama ini, Saya yakin hokage-sama pasti senang mendengar hal ini".

Gaara ikut menyambut tangan kakashi, mereka bersalaman saat ini. " tidak usah terlalu formal kakashi-san , panggil saja dengan nama . Saya pikir hal itu akan kedengaran lebih akrab dipendengaran " gaara tersenyum hangat kepada kakashi. Tidak lupa pula menawarkan secangkir teh yang ada didepan kakashi untuk diminum.

"Baiklah saya pikir juga begitu, terimakasih gaara-san" . Kakashi mengambil secangkir teh yang ada didepannya kemudian meminumnya. (Tolong Jangan pikirkan bagaimana ia meminumnya,saya sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.) namun baru saja seteguk ia meminum tehnya,terdengar bunyi ledakan besar diluar gedung.

Kaboom*

tiba-tiba saja ledakan besar terjadi didesa suna. Menyebabkan banyak gedung-gedung roboh dan rakyat suna yang lari tunggang-langgang mencari tempat perlindungan. diikuti dengan banyak shinobi desa suna yang bergegas menuju arah ledakan besar tesebut.

syuut*

tiba-tiba saja tidak jauh dari tempat duduk kakashi dan gaara, muncul sasuke dari gerbang teleportnya dengan keadaan compang-camping dan penuh luka. Ia seperti terlempar dan akhirnya mendarat ketika tertabrak dinding ruangan .

" ugh!" sasuke sedikit merintih.

Kakashi dan gaara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, mereka langsung membopoh sasuke.

" apa yang terjadi sasuke?!" kakashi berteriak panik.

" ini gawat! " sasuke bangkit berdiri dari pegangan gaara. " kita harus mengevakuasi semua rakyatmu gaara!". sasuke menatap tajam kearah gaara, sambil menunjukan ekspresi wajah tegang.

" aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci ,tapi yang pasti daratan ketiga desa besar telah rata oleh tanah. Kumogakure, iwagakure serta kirigakure mereka hancur. -Bukan- tapi lenyap seperti hilang dari peta . Dan saat ini tujuan mereka adalah suna , kemudian konoha"

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu?" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, ia langsung melesat keluar dari gedung kantornya.

skip*

Ledakan besar kembali lagi terjadi, kali ini ledakan yang terjadi telah menghancurkan hampir dua pertiga daratan sunagakure. Untung saja Gaara masih sempat membuat benteng dari pasir-pasirnya sehingga sisa-sisa rakyatnya masih bisa terlindungi. Saat ini suna sudah hampir rata dengan tanah, tinggal sedikit wilayah yang masih bertahan. Antara lain gedung kage yang berada tepat dibelakang gaara.

" ** _kusa boheki !_** " gaara merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar mencoba menggunakan seluruh pasir yang ada didesanya untuk dibentuk sebagai benteng pasir. Ini adalah benteng yang ia gunakan ketika melindungi rakyatnya dari serangan bom C4 deidara. Sebuah benteng pasir yang membentuk kubah.

Asap hitam mengepul dimana-mana,teriakan panik mulai menggemah diseluruh penjuru desa. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti benteng pasir gaara mulai luntur akibat bertabrakan dengan sebuah ledakan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dari siapa.

Dan kemudian menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan bagi sisa-sisa warga suna yang selamat terlebih lagi bagi sang kazekage sendiri .

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pupil mata gaara mengecil akibat syhock. Netra pandangannya ia arah kan keseluruh penjuru yang bisa ia lihat, Kali ini pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan semenjak ia hidup.

Sebab Hampir seluruh desanya telah rata dengan tanah. Dan Tidak jauh dari keadaannya sekarang, sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri, melayanglah dua orang pria dengan tatapan penuh keangkuhan menatap dirinya beserta sisa-sisa rakyatnya.

Satu pria dewasa dengan tinggi sekitar seratus tujuh puluh meter berambut hitam,berbaju merah berarmorkan jirah berwarna emas begitupula dengan satu lagi pria tua sekitar lima puluh tahunan dengan rambut putih diikat kebelakang. Menghadap ke arah gaara serta rakyatnya diikuti dengan ribuan prajurit mereka yang terbang dibelakang dua pria tersebut.

"Zeldris, kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan?" estarossa, pria tua berambut putih itu berbicara pada teman disampingnya.

"Cih , jangan menggurui aku estarossa. " zeldris, sang pria yang dimaksud oleh estarossa menatap kearah kerumunan lawan yang ada dihadapannya. " akan kita musnahkan sampah-sampah seperti mereka".

tap*

Sasuke dan kakashi akhirnya sampai disamping gaara. mendaratkan kakinya, kemudian melangkah berjalan. Kakashi yang melihat pemandangan horor didepannya hanya diam membisu. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar banyak. sebab, Sebelum menuju kesini sasuke sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga desa besar lainya.

"Gaara-san" kakashi menepuk pundak sang kazekage. " aku tau ini tidak sopan, tapi untuk sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meratapi nasib desamu. Masih ada rakyatmu yang harus kita lindungi." Kakashi menurunkan penutup mata kananya, menampakan senjata andalannya, yaitu Manggekyou Sharinggan. Ah , meskipun badannya sudah tidak mudah lagi,tapi kali ini ia harus serius.

Sebab lawannya kali ini bukanlah lawan sembarangan, karena Setelah mengamati beberapa detik saja, ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan. Ini bukan perang, tapi pembantaian. Sebab jika ini perang , sudah pasti jumlah pasukan dari kedua kubu tidak akan jauh dari kata seimbang antara satu sama lain. Bukan seribu lawan shinobi yang bahkan jumlahnya tidak mencapai seratus.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang . Menutup matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya. Urat urat kemarahan mulai tampak didekat pelipisnya, dia tidak peduli tentang kemenangan. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah membalaskan seluruh rakyatnya yang mati sia-sia karena mereka. " akan aku bunuh mereka semua ! " .

"Jangan gegabah gaara, mereka berdua adalah lawanku sebelumnya , ketika aku sedang mengawasi mereka di kumogakure" tiba-tiba saja sasuke bersuara tanpa diminta. "Mereka berdua sangat kuat". Setelah mengatakan itu, sasuke langsung mengaktifkan manggekyou sharingganya.

 ** _flashback kakashi end_**

" pada saat-saat terakhir, sasuke sempat membuka gerbang teleportasi dengan **_rin_** ** _negan_** nya . Dia juga sempat menteleport sisa-sisa rakyat suna sebelum mereka melancarkan serangan dengan skala besar untuk yang kedua kalinya . Dan Akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra untuk bertarung dengan salah satu pimpinan lawan, akhirnya ia terpaksa tumbang ditengah pertarungan. namun ketika kami berdua, aku dan gaara sudah hampir mati akibat melawan salah satu pimpinan mereka yang lainnya. Sasuke langsung datang membantu meskipun dalam keadaan yang sudah babak belur, ia membawa kami menggunakan rinnegan nya untuk berteleport ke konoha " .

Pandangan kakashi melemah, pada saat ini ia sangat benci akan kondisinya yang tidak lagi kuat seperti dulu. Bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja dia harus dibantu muridnya, dan parahnya lagi sasuke harus terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur akibat terlalu lemahnya dirinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika tidak ada susano'o sasuke, mungkin kami semua tidak akan ada disini ". Kakashi mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Naruto menatap iba pada kakashi , ini semua bukanlah salah sang guru . "Tenanglah kakashi-sensei, ini bukanlah salahmu. Aku rasa jika sasuke mendengar ini, ia juga pasti akan mendukung ucapanku. " naruto tidak bisa lagi tersenyum seperti pada saat dihadapan sakura.

Keadaan kali ini membuat dia harus menampakan raut wajah kerasnya, sebab ini bukan masalah yang bisa dianggap remeh lagi. Karena, ketika kakashi telah menyelesaikan ceritanya, maka bisa dipastikan itu adalah sebuah alarm keras yang menandakan bahwa saat ini desa yang tersisa adalah desa mereka. Konoha !

"Naruto, aku rasa kita harus segera mengevakuasi warga desa!" Shikamaru kelihatan sedikit panik. Perasaannya kali ini mulai sedikit campur aduk , bahkan buliran buliran keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kakashi beserta dengan keadaan mereka, mau tidak mau ia terpaksa harus ikut tegang .

"Baiklah , shikamaru Perintahkan seluruh shinobi untuk mengevakuasi semua warga. tanpa terkecuali !" Naruto memberi perintah . Setelah mendengar perintah naruto, shikamaru langsung melesat menghilang dari hadapan sang hokage .

"Baiklah ,untuk sekarang aku harus --!" Tiba-tiba saja ucapan naruto terhenti . Matanya tiba-tiba saja menyipit akibat mencoba menahan masuknya cahaya terang yang berasal dari luar. Diikuti dengan suara ledakan besar yang menggemah keseluruh penjuru desa.

Mereka telah sampai ! dan Konoha telah diserang.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _Apa kalian percaya dengan adanya bumi lain di alam semesta ini? Sebuah bumi yang sama namun berbeda penghuni, ras, maupun mitologi dan ideologi?._

 _Apa kalian percaya bahwa dialam semesta ini terlalu banyak kehidupan-kehidupan yang sama? Sehingga membentuk sebuah paralel yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain?_

 _Dan coba kalian pikirkan? Apa yang akan terjadi ketika makhluk-makhluk berbeda paralel menyadari bahwa kelangsungan tempat hidup mereka berasal dari keparalelan planet mereka yang lain?_

 _Seperti halnya teori Doppelganger, yang menyatakan bahwa seorang manusia pasti memiliki kembaran di suatu paralel lain. Dan ketika kau membunuh atau membinasahkan doppelganger mu sendiri, maka dengan otomatis kekuatanmu sebagai doppelganger yang asli akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat._

 _Dan coba kamu pikirkan, bagaimana jika kata "manusia" dicoret dan diganti dengan kata "bumi?" ._

#Fuyuki. Japan . 2xxx

21:56

Fuyuki adalah sebuah kota kecil yang terletak dikawasan asia. tepatnya dinegara jepang, sebuah negara maju yang dikenal akan kepesatan mereka dalam membangun perindustriannya. dan Kota fuyuki sendiri adalah sebuah kota yang wilayahnya tidak terlalu kecil dan sangat dikenal akan keindahan wisatanya .

Namun untuk sekarang, yang kita bahas bukanlah keindahan atau kemajuan kota ini. Melainkan sebuah pertarungan dengan tiga orang manusia sebagai pusatnya.

Dibarengi dengan derasnya semilir angin malam yang membawa rasa dingin sampai ketubuh mereka, Berdirilah seorang pemuda remaja berperawakan tinggi , berambut merah, bermata coklat dan mengenakan sebuah seragam academi berwarna coklat sedang berdiri menghadapi seorang pria dewasa yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya sekarang.

"Saber , bagaimanapun lemahnya diriku"

"Bagaimanapun tidak bergunanya diriku"

"dan bagaimanapun bodohnya aku "

"Tapi dengan perasaanku yang begitu dalam ini, tidak akan mungkin aku melepaskan dirimu kepada pria seperti dia ?! " pemuda itu berteriak kepada seorang wanita yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya, dengan pupil coklatnya ia menatap sang servant.

Emiya shirou, begitu orang-orang memanggil dirinya. Dia adalah seorang master yang memiliki kontrak dengan servant yang ada dibelakangnya, yaitu Seorang wanita cantik berbaju jirah lengkap dengan rambut blondenya yang diikat seperti sanggul serta ahoge yang mencuat keatas.

"Tidak shirou ! Kau tidak akan mungkin menang melawan dia !" saber seorang wanita sekaligus seorang servant berteriak kepada sang master, emiya shirou.

Dirinya berkata seperti itu bukanlah tanpa alasan, Sebab Lawan yang mereka hadapi kali ini bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Dia adalah King of heroes . Gilgamesh king of uruk . Raja dari segala raja yang berasal dari babilonia.

"Dasar anjing kampung rendahan ! Seharusnya kau mendengar apa yang calon istriku ucapkan ! Kau hanyalah seorang poker, anjing kampung yang hanya bisa meniru ! Dan jika menurutmu kau layak untuk berdampingan dengan calon istriku maka simpanlah pendapat itu rapat-rapat onerel !! " gilgamesh berteriak sombong, dia menatap remeh kearah shirou.

Sekaligus Diikuti dengan munculnya jirah emas yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan diikuti dengan munculnya puluhan gerbang teleport noble phantasmnya atau senjata sucinya yang siap mengeluarkan ratusan senjata yang berbeda-beda wujudnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" shirou menatap sengit kearah gilgamesh. Dia tahu jika dilihat dari kemampuannya yang sekarang, dirinya tidaklah mungkin bisa menang, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah spekulasi . Kita tidak akan tau jika kita tidak mencobanya .

" **_Trace On !_** " bersamaan dengan penyebutan mantera itu, sirkuit sihir pada tubuh shirou langsung bereaksi dan aktif . Memunculkan tiruan atau replika-replika senjata suci dari gilgamesh.

"Cih , Anjing kampung sialan, berani beraninya kau meniru senjata suci ku! Kuhabisi kau onorel !" mata gilgamesh melotot tidak suka, alis matanya mengerut keatas menandakan bahwa dirinya sekarang sangat-sangatlah marah.

syuutt*

puluhan senjata suci gilgamesh beradu kekuatan dan ketangkasan dengan senjata tiruan milik shirou. Bunyi dentingan pedang mulai terdengar dipenjuru sudut , namun lama kelamaan senjata yang dibuat shirou mulai mengalami kehancuran dan penurunan kecepatan. ibarat membandingkan barang tiruan dengan yang asli maka suda dipastikan yang asli lah yang akan menang.

"Mati kau anjing kampung !" namun sebelum puluhan senjata suci milik gilgamesh menembus tubuh shirou. Terjadilah sebuah ledakan besar didekat mereka bertiga, yang menyebabkan terpentalnya gilgamesh,shirou bahkan saber.

Untung dengan ketangkasan yang dimiliki shirou, ia berhasil menangkap saber yang sedang terluka. Sedangkan dengan gilgamesh sendiri, ia sudah kembali mundur entah kemana melalu gerbang teleportnya.

KABOOMMM*

Ledakan kembali terjadi,namun kali ini lebih besar dari ledakan yang pertama, Hampir-hampir membentuk sebuah kawah berukuran dua puluhanan meter. Yang menyebabkan munculnya asap tebal berwarna hitam membumbung tinggi hingga kelangit.

"Saber! " shirou memanggil saber, memastikan sang servant tidak kenapa-napa.

" apa kau tidak apa-apa? " . Shirou menunjukan wajah kahwatirnya pada saber.

" uhuk" saber terbatuk-batuk kecil. " tenanglah aku tidak apa-apa, aku tadi sempat melindungi diri dengan sihir. " saber sedikit tersenyum, memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja untuk sekarang, sekaligus membangkitkan diri mereka dari posisi jatuh.

"Kita harus pastikan itu apa" shirou menunjuk asal ledakan yang baru saja terjadi . "Aku harap bukan hal yang buruk " .

"Aku harap juga begitu shirou " . Saber mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pedangnya.

Kini asap tebal yang menyelimuti kawah hasil dari ledakan besar tadi mulai berlahan-lahan menghilang diikuti dengan sampainya shirou dan saber tepat digaris terbentuknya kawah.

"I - itu ?!" secara bersamaan shirou dan saber berteriak terkejut . Saat ini tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, tepatnya sepuluh meter dibawah mereka, tampak seorang pemuda dewasa yang sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti oleh sebuah energi berwarna jingga kekuningan sedang tergeletak diatas tanah .

Pria itu pingsan dengan kondisi pakaian yang sudah tidak layak. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana hitam yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari sebetisnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?! " shirou langsung terjun kedalam kawah, mencoba menolong pria tersebut.

Siapakah pemuda itu? Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!.

TBC

NB: untuk kedepan mungkin saya bakal up sebulan sekali.

edit: saya usahakan secepatnya, sebab di dunia nyata saya kuliah . :v

oke kali ini saya telah menyelesaikan chapter 2 dari ffn saya. Awokawok ,awalnya saya mager tapi dengan keadaan agar ide tidak hilang maka saya lanjut dengan kecepatan super. Wkwk.

Oh ya saya mau sedikit curhat,saya udah lama baca-baca ffn dan sering kali ngelihat author baru maupun lama yang sering kena review flame . Dan saya sering nggk peduli soal flame-flame begitu. Tapi setelah saya mengalaminya , jujur saya tertawa sendiri. " mampus kena batunya " haha seperti itulah .

Perasaan saya campur aduk ,antara kesel sama berpikir "sok tau amat ini orang, sok-sok an nebak alur cerita gw. Emng lu tau jalan pikiran gw? Kan kagak ! " . Dan Sering juga mau kebawa emosi , pingin langsung balas review mereka. Eh tahu-tahu nya guest. Gimana mau balas nya kampret. Wkwk :v

Dan juga , untuk orang-orang yang SEKALI LAGI bertanya kenapa MC lemah , hum jawaban saya sih sebetulnya simpel. Saya suka bikin karakter utama lemah-lemah diawal, kayak orang yang gak punya kempuan apa-apa tapi sebenarnya kuat ! Eh bukan kuat, tapi over power duper power :v dan naruto di fic ini bakal mengalami hal yang serupa. Dan itu tidak buat naruto saja, tapi karakter-karakter protagonis yang lain.

lagian kalo kalian lihat antara naruto dan sasuke, busa saya katakan mereka rata-rata hanya menggunakan 35% dari kekuatan maximumnya, sebab ada beberapa alasan yang memfaktorinya. haha udah saya kasih tahu kenapa mereka kelihatan lemah ya.

Maka wajar untuk fic saya ini, para villain akan kelihatan kuat. Sedangkan hero nya nampak cacad . Wkwk. Tapi cuman diawal-awal saja kok . Tidak mungkin villain kita biarin berkuasa seenaknya, ya kan?

Dan juga mungkin buat para pembaca yang kurang puas tentang adegan pertarungannya, jujur saya belum pintar mendeskrepsikan adegan pertarungan secara kompleks. Makanya banyak adegan yang saya potong, terlebih lagi saya males nulis. Tehehe. :v

Dan terakhir buat para pembaca yang pikirannya masih, ah ya sudahlah. Gak usah dibaca ffn saya bangsad, lu kira follow sama review lu penting-penting amat? Jawabnya tidak.

Tapi hal itu saya sampaikan bukan buat teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ffn saya, sebab meskipun kita tidak saling kenal tapi jika kita saling mendukung. Bisa dibilang kita adalah seorang teman seperjuangan. :v oke , plus ultra !!!!!!


End file.
